The Wait Is Over
by MsRahvin79
Summary: This is a one shot for Vishous of the Black Dagger Brotherhood and his leelan, Reigne. This will eventually be incorporated into the ongoing story, Black Dagger Brotherhood - Lover Unveiled. There are a few things that will make more sense if you read the story, but this still works for a one shot. Enjoy!


**Hey everyone. First off, I do not own anything related to the BDB world, only my own characters and interpretations of their interactions. This is a one shot, smut scene that will be incorporated into the main story once it reaches this point. If you have any questions, please feel free to trek over to the story Black Dagger Brotherhood – Lover Unveiled and everything should be cleared up. There are only two things that may not make sense:**

**Reigne's uncle kidnapped and abused her, in every way possible.**

**Reigne had a private audience with Vishous' mahmen about everything that has happened to her in her life and where everything is going.**

Reigne walked into the room, looking for Vishous, needing to just be in the same room with him. They had been through so much since she came to the compound. Recovering from her injuries and then he had to recover from his own, just to have her yanked out of his arms into a private counsel with the Virgin Scribe. Upon her return, she suffered a great depression and pushed everyone away, especially Vishous. It was his persistence that pulled her out of her depression and back into the real world.

Now all she could think about was being around him, just to be comforted by his presence, knowing that he would protect her no matter what. She loved him with all of her heart and knew that it could very well be one sided as his past experiences had left his heart wounded and scarred. She could hope that one day she could chip away at the wall he had erected and find the warm and loving male she knew he really was.

Looking around the room, she found him sitting in the window seat reading a magazine. Most likely something to do with those machines he plays with, she thought warmly.

Vishous looked up from his magazine and a small smile graced his lips as he saw Reigne standing there. Setting the magazine down, he turned to face her. "Can I help you with something, Reigne?"

"No, warrior, I was just looking for a quiet place to relax. Your brothers were making that nigh impossible in the main house. I hope you do not mind if I came here." Reigne ducked her head, realizing he might not want her to just show up in his private space.

"You are always welcome here, my lady." He rose from his seat and gave her a mock bow, not quite able to fully get rid of his snarky side around her. "Please make yourself at home."

"Thank you, warrior." She said, knowing he disliked her calling him that.

Running his hand through his hair, he refused to admit that he enjoyed her nickname for him. "Didn't we already have a talk about you calling me that?"

"Yes, warrior, we did, but I do recall you giving in as long as I was the only one to use it. Which unless you have not told me, I still am the only one to use that name." She tilted her head as she looked into his crystal blue eyes from across the room. "I think it suits you, so I shall continue to use it."

V laughed as she stood up to him. "The cop has already picked up on it, so that should mean that you don't get to call me that anymore."

"I do not recall agreeing to that, warrior." Looking over her shoulder at the door, she started to rethink coming into his room, she hated being this unsure of herself. Sighing she turned around. "I apologize. I do not think I should have come here. I will leave you to your reading."

Vishous watched, dumbfounded, as she started for the door and growled. Moving quickly, he cut off her escape. Looking down into her eyes and seeing the surprise and fear there and growled again. "Why are you running away from me?"

"I am not running…"

"Yes you are and you have been since you returned from your visit with my dear _mahmen._ I don't know what she could have said to you to make you so fearful around me." He reached up and cupped her face softly, forcing her to meet his steady gaze. "Stop running and let me in. I know I'm a smartass and hard to be around, but I want to help you."

"Vishous," she sighed and closed her eyes, "I do not want to be hurt. If I do as you ask then that is what is going to happen."

"I love you, _leelan_." He said, and her eyes snapped open and widened in surprise. "You need to know that."

Reigne stood there, staring into his eyes, trying to read him. She wanted to believe him, but it was so hard to open up like that.

Vishous leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers. "My Rei, how many times do I need to say it before you will believe me?"

"I want to."

"Please, _leelan._ I don't know how to make you believe me. I love you, Rei, and I will keep telling you until you believe me." He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Do you trust me?"

"I do." She said softly.

He grinned down at her. "Then trust that I speak from my heart, or what's left of it that is."

Reigne looked into his eyes, finally seeing in them the love he felt and she decided that she needed to risk the pain. She needed this male standing before her, laying his heart bare before her, and she was never going to let go. "Warrior?"

He sighed in mock exasperation. "Yes?"

"I love you too."

He smiled and then the softness in his eyes was replaced with a hunger. He caught her mouth with an impassioned kiss, it was hot and urgent, filled with an unfulfilled need that felt like it had been years in the making when it had only been weeks. She returned it, feeling just as anxious, hands running up into his hair, holding his head as he kissed her hard.

He lifted her up, holding her against him and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried them over to the bed, laying her down as he kept kissing her. He pulled back just a little and she whimpered in protest, he chuckled, shrugging out of his sweater and letting it fall to the floor. She pulled him back down to kiss him again, her tongue searching his mouth in a wanton frenzy of desire.

Vishous moaned and ran a hand down her right side, brushing his thumb along the soft skin at her side, sliding under her shirt. She shivered at his touch and started to pull at his t-shirt, tugging it up over his head as she broke the kiss to undress him. He pulled her up to a seated position and she was able to pull off her own sweater, and he helped divest her of her own top, his hands running slowly, tentatively along the lace of her bra as he watched her. Reaching up he pulled her hair loose from the hair tie, smoothing her hair down her back.

"Vishous..." Reigne groaned, and he just smiled at her.

"Nuh-uh." He said, kissing along her shoulder. "You think I'm going to rush this, you got another thing coming." He said huskily in her ear. "I've waited too long for this and you deserve to know what it's like to be loved and not used."

Reigne closed her eyes and tried not to think about it, all that time they had wasted. All those other women he'd been with...she sighed.

"What?" He asked, hearing the sigh and looking at her.

"Nothing. We're here now, and…well...that's all that matters." Reigne said, kissing him again with a smile. He didn't press the issue, and she decided to take more affirmative action. Do away with her insecurities and prove to herself that she did deserve this wonderful male in front of her. With a grin she rolled him off her, using her leg to flip him onto his back against the mattress, he caught his breath and laughed – it was good to hear that laugh.

Reigne started kissing him along his shoulder and then down his chest, taking a nipple in her mouth and flicking her tongue across it, earning a gasp and a steamy look from him. He threw his head back on the bed, his chest rising up to meet her mouth as Reigne continued to tease him, loving the feel of his body as it arched. Reigne slid her hands down to unzip his jeans as she sucked on the nipple, feeling him buck underneath her. Her hand slid in to the front of his jeans, rubbing against the fabric of his boxers, he groaned and she saw his hands clutch at the bed sheets.

When Reigne started to rub against his erection he groaned and rose up on his elbows to look at her. His eyes were full of desire, and he arched against her touch before pouncing at her, the momentum of his body pushing Reigne to her feet off the end of the bed, his arms locked safely around her as he renewed his kissing along her neck, up her jawline to her mouth, panting in short, excited breaths.

He pushed her backwards, up against the wall and pressed himself against the length of her. Reigne gasped as he buried his mouth in the crook of her neck, nipping and flicking his tongue across her skin. His knee was pressed against her groin and he rubbed it eliciting another groan from her as Reigne slid her hands down into his jeans, cupping his butt to pull him harder against her.

Vishous easily removed her bra, sliding down a little to cup both breasts in his hot hands, squeezing them both softly and firmly at the same time. Reigne felt a wetness trickle from her, she was so aroused by his touch, and the time spent imagining this very moment had only worked to heighten her anticipation. She felt his hands move down her abdomen, pausing at her jeans a moment before undoing them and letting them fall to the floor. With a cheeky grin he pressed her back against the wall, and fell to his knees. One hand came up to knead her left breast as his other pulled aside the fabric of her panties, just enough, for him to find what he was looking for. V leaned in and Reigne had a moment to stare in disbelief before his tongue flicked across her clit. She gasped and felt her legs almost give way, but he held her firmly in place against the wall, expecting it.

His hands moved to grasp her hips as he slowly lapped at her core, exploring with his tongue and probing against hot, wet skin. Her breathing was ragged, and she felt herself starting to lose all thoughts as she gave in to the sheer animal instincts that were taking over. With a groan he pulled away, and Reigne looked down at him, frowning. He chuckled and rose to kiss her, she tasted her scent on his lips and she didn't care, returning his kiss eagerly.

Slowing the kiss down, Vishous started to gently pull her back to the bed, turning her to sit, pushing her gently down against the mattress. He dropped his own jeans to the floor, and joined her, leaning over her, staring into her eyes, stroking a hand across her forehead.

"Hey..." He whispered, smiling.

"Hey." Reigne smiled back.

"Reigne...?" He looked at her, his arousal bleeding away to concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked, touching his face.

"Nothing...nothing, it's just." He searched her eyes. "You know I never...I never asked about your...about how you felt about being intimate due to your past." He said, trying to find the words.

"My past?" She asked, inquisitive.

"Yeah…everything that happened before you escaped." He said, looking at her, a burning question in his eyes.

"Oh." Reigne said quietly.

He kissed her briefly, eyes never leaving her. Waiting for an answer and knowing that what her uncle had done to her could potentially make it to where she couldn't be intimate.

"I..." Searching for the words, she felt herself blush a little. "Well you know everything that he did to me, Vishous...I was forced." She said softly.

"And...?" He asked, pressing for an answer.

"No, warrior, what he did to me cannot touch what I do with you, I will not let it." Reigne said simply. He nodded, leaning his forehead against her chest for a few heart beats. "I just wish that he had not taken what should have been yours to take."

He breathed in deeply, not moving.

"Is that a problem?" Reigne asked, biting her lip.

He looked up sharply, frowning. "No...no of course not. This will be your first time, _leelan_, as rape doesn't count." He smiled, resting his forehead against hers, placing a kiss on her nose. "You're beautiful." He whispered.

That fire returned to his eyes as he resumed kissing her, perhaps a little less urgently, though the eagerness was still there. His hand splayed across her abdomen, brushing across her skin. Reigne felt like she was almost beside herself with anticipation, closing her eyes and just feeling him against her body. He moved his hand down, slipping a couple of fingers inside her panties. She felt the warm press of his fingers as he slipped one inside of her core and gasped, arching to him.

Vishous slipped a second finger inside her and stroked, his eyes meeting hers as he watched the frantic, fired up look in her eyes. With a few experienced moves he had her writhing underneath his touch, head thrown back, groaning as she thought she couldn't bare the thrill that was going through her body any longer. He brought her to the edge and as she started to shudder under him he withdrew his touch from within, brushing his hands along her as he tugged a little urgently at her underwear, removing his own at the same time.

The hunger had returned to his eyes, as he leaned over her. His hard arousal pressed against her thigh as he positioned himself. Reigne spread her legs a little wider, wrapping one around his thigh as she arched up in to him, feeling his pressing need against her center. She felt her eyes widen as he started to enter her warmth, it was snug and hot, but she was so ready, so dripping that he was able to push in.

Reigne felt a quick searing pain as he pressed in further, his mouth hovering just over her, their lips brushing against each other as their breaths mingled. Vishous brushed the hair out of her eyes with a soft touch, looking into her eyes as he nudged into her, all the way to his hilt. She gasped, reveling in the feel of him completely sheathed inside her. He swallowed, looking at her, an unspoken question in his eyes.

V was doing everything that he could to control the urge to move, knowing that she needed time to adjust to him as well as become comfortable with what they were doing. As he waited, he mentally cursed her uncle out in every language that he knew.

In answer she thrust up to meet him, urging him on, an electrifying feeling passing through her body as she felt the heaviness of his body pressing down on hers. He moved then, slowly at first, grinding against her as he kept himself pressed firmly inside, he groaned and quickened the pace to her eager moans. Withdrawing a little, he started to push harder, thrusting in to her with a faster rhythm.

Reigne wound her legs around him, there was pain there, and it was all very new. She was feeling things that she never thought was possible before, but it was overshadowed by the frantic pace he was now slipping in to, fast, powerful, feverish. She moved with him, matching his pace instinctually, breathless as he dropped his head down to her shoulder, his mouth hot on her skin as he groaned with every thrust.

Vishous moved to change the angle, a fresh new thrill running through her body as the grinding pressed against her clit and sent electrifying shudders all over her. Reign gasped, closing her eyes against the stars now bursting from her eyes. He was fired up, and she felt herself slipping into the warm oblivion of orgasm. She grabbed his shoulders, arching up and calling out his name as she slipped over the edge, shuddering under his body, inflamed, awakened. He looked up to kiss her, slowing a little in his movements, but still grinding gently against her.

As her breathing settled a little, feeling herself falling into lull caused by the orgasm, she felt her fangs elongate and she lifted her head, meeting his hungry gaze. As she felt him press against her hard, she nuzzled his neck and sunk her fangs in, the sensation of the first pull sending her over the edge into a second orgasm. Pulling her fangs out of his neck, she threw her head back as she screamed his name.

Vishous growled low in this throat and seemed to kick into overdrive, upping the pace again, all the gentleness of before slipping away as his hunger set in, plunging into her. She was ready now to take the pounding, holding him close as he buried his face into her shoulder again, a sigh escaping his lips as his fangs scratched her over sensitized skin. She gasped as his fangs punctured her neck and then Reigne felt a few more final thrusts, the hotness spilling from him, inside of her. His body fell into hers, heavy and hard as it crushed her in a comforting feeling. With a final pull at her neck, and he sank into her, breathing heavy. They lay like that for a while, until the weight started to impact her ability to breathe.

Reigne pushed him over on to his back; he leaned back into the pillow, smiling lazily at her. Vishous reached out a hand to brush along her arm as she laid next to him on her side, looking at him with a happy smile. He reached out, grasping her head behind her neck and pulled her to him for a gentler, tenderer kiss, before settling her in against his shoulder.

"Mmm...well that was not what I expected when I walked through your door earlier. It was well worth the wait." She said with a smile. He laughed, that soft melodic sound that fell from his lips too little these days. She resolved to be the one to make him laugh more often, like he had when she first arrived at the compound, Lord knows they needed it with their lives.

"Mmm…" He agreed, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, my _leelan_."

She sighed as she wrapped herself around his body and nuzzled his neck. Placing her hand over his heart, she smiled into his neck. "I love you too, my warrior."

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed that. I had to get it written as its taking the story a bit to get to this point and it has been swirling in my head for a week. I figured since I took the time to write it I would go ahead and share it with everyone. As always, reviews are always welcome as they tend to motivate the author to write more or faster.**

**Thanks for reading guys…let me know what ya'll think **


End file.
